inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Invasion?!
Chapter 13 of the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twised Adventure!" Here's the summary of thr story and its chapters so far.... Story "Awww, Coach Hibiki, you led us this far, why can't you lead us all the way?" Endou asked, looking disappointed. "I'm too old to be a coach. Plus, I have some errands to run. It's all up to you now, Endou, lead your team to victory!" Hibiki replied. A sudden presence came in. A voice broke the awkward silence. "Hibiki-san! I can't believe this team, acting all crazy just because they don't have a coach!" "Yes, this is your new coach--" Hibiki said. "Kira Hitomiko! I'm your new coach! But be careful, my soccer is different! More complex than anything you've seen!" "S-sorry I'm late.." Gouenji said as he entered the room. "Ah, Gouenji Shuuya. You shouldn't have come here." Hitomiko said. "Why?! Gouenji's part of out team! This is our team meeting!" Endou shouted. "Because...My first order as coach...Gouenji Shuuya, I'll be asking you to leave the team." She replied. "Wh-what?!" The team reacted. "But..! G-gouenji i-is our ace striker!!" Rese said. "This will open up your opportunities to get better in playing, even without an ace striker." Hitomiko said, turning away. Gouenji nodded and began to run away. "Hey, Gouenji!! Where are you going?!" Endou said, as he chased Gouenji. "Mamoru!" Rese shouted, as she tried to get Endou back. Gouenji stopped. "Are you really leaving?! After all we've been through!? Don't you feel like you're betraying your team?!" Endou shouted. "I-i have to. I don't have a choice. As much as I want to stay, I can't" Gouenji said. Gouenji turned away, it was barely noticable, but he was teary-eyed. "Gouenji-kun! Make sure you come back and play soccer with us again!!~" Rese shouted as Gouenji continued to walk away. Endou and Rese decided to go back. "I don't get it, Rese. Why would a coach do that?" Endou asked. Looking towards the horizon. "Endou, she must have had a reason. Gouenji must have had a reason big enough, that...he couldn't tell us." Rese replied, trying to smile. "I've found Gouenji-kun's replacement. Fubuki Shirou of Hakuren. We're moving out!" Hitomiko said. The team didn't reply back; they were disappointed to see Gouenji leave. "Have you heard news about..'aliens'?" Hitomiko asked, while walking to the Inazuma Caravan. "Oh, yeah! Me and Rese heard of that!" Endou said. "Now that you mention it, I have, too!" Ichinose said. As soon as that happened, a huge earthquake hit!! "Raimon Junior High. We challenge you to a soccer match. If you refuse, or lose; we destroy your school." Someone threatened. "Who are you?! Alien people?!" Endou shouted. "Hmph. Aliens." The boy laughed. "I'm Reize. This is my team; Gemini Storm. "Don't break a sweat, Reize!" Another voice came out, as soon as another earthquake hits! "H-hana!" Reize said nervously. "We'll ''be the ones to defeat you! I'm Hana, this is my team; Mugen No Arashi!" "So you're the aliens! Why do you keep destroying schools and innocent people's homes?!" Rese shouted. "Rese! We'll beat 'em fair and square, with our soccer!!" Endou said, trying to keep Rese calm. "Rese, huh?" Reize and Hana said together, looking at each other, with an evil look on their faces. "Rese Hanikamiya, so ''you're ''the one ''they ''keep talking about!" Reize said. "Huh?! ''Th-they?! Who's they'?!" Rese asked. "Now, continue this 'match'!" Reize shouted. "Our players: *Forwards **Rese Hanikamiya **Hanikamiya Tasuku *Midfielders **Kidou Yuuto **Ichinose Kazuya **Matsuno Kuusuke **Shourinji Ayumu *Defenders **Serra Utomiya **Kabeyama Heigorou **Domon Asuka **Kazemaru Ichirouta *Goalkeeper/Captain **Endou Mamoru" Mugen No Arashi begins the kick-off! "We won't let you!!" Endou said as the team rushed forward. "Lunar...Lights!!" "Waaah!" Hana was in front of the goal in a matter of seconds. Hana kicked the ball. She didn't use a hissatsu technique, just a normal shot. "Wh-whoa! She di-didn't use a hissatsu, b-but it's so po-powerf-ful!" Endou said, barely able to hold himself together. "GOOOOOAAAAAL!!!" "That's it?! That's all you can do?!" Hana laughed. "You're team is suffering, they're badly injured, and the first half just started!" Reize added. The team wasn't able to stand back up like they used to, Reize was right, they were badly injured. It was silent for a few seconds.. "Reize, we better go. Nothing else to see here." Hana said. "D-don't you d-d-dare run away..." Rese said, barely able to move. "Rese, I think we'll be seeing ''you ''again soon." Hana snickered. "Yeah, when we go back, we're gonna hear ''them talk about you again!" Reize added. "Seriously! Who are they?!" Rese asked, trying to chase them. Before she chased them, Aliea Academy teleported away. "I believe I know the '''they they're talking about." Hitomiko snickered. "W-who?!" Rese asked. "You'll find out soon, Rese!" Hitomiko laughed. Rese was disappointed and puzzled on who they're talking about, and why they can't tell her. "M-max! Shourinji!" Endou shouted. Max and Shourinji were badly injured. "We have to take them to the hospital!!" Kidou shouted. The team headed for the hospital, while walking, Rese seemed distracted. "Hey, Rese, you okay there?" Endou asked. "Yep! I-i'm fine. Better thatn ever..." Rese replied, looking down. "I guess we'll have to leave them here..Fubuki's waiting for us." Hitomiko said. "I wonder how good this Shirou guy is." Kazemaru asked. "No matter how good he is, he will never replace Gouenji, our only ace striker!!" Someoka said, frustrated. "And we're off! To Hakuren!!!" _______________________________________________________________________________________ That's Chapter 13!! 'Hana' is User:HirotoObsessedFangirlXD's char. as well as Mugen No Arashi is her team as well! Do you know who 'they' are? XD Hope you like it!~ Hungry4ramen 03:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure!